I don't know who i love! YAOI!
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: pretty much your a kid who grew up in new york city and then one day you find out you have a family and that you actually from japan. better summary inside also this an OC/OC   YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know who i love! YAOI!(info/story chap 1)**

_**Name:Daniel-Eli-Uchiha**__**  
><strong>__**Age:16**__**  
><strong>__**Eye color:Ocean Blue**__**  
><strong>__**Hair color:Black with red streaks**__**  
><strong>__**Looks like:Nose pireced, both ears pireced up all the way,your kinda over-weight, were's nothing but black clothing, & combat boots.**__**  
><strong>__**Personaity:a cutter, you always wear forearm gloves, your quiet, keeps to yourself,shy, has anger issues. You always write in a Journal so you don't kill someone-(metaphorically speaking the shit out of someone)-who get you mad, or just for other reasons.**__**  
><strong>__**BFFL-Alex(girl),Tammy(girl),Calcifer(boy),Vincent(boy),Demtri(boy), and Temari(girl) :D *p.s. its when u leave your old school don't worry u'll find out soon in the story pipe dpown fool'sor im gonna go MR.T on yo ass!***__**  
><strong>__**Mother:Naruto-Uchiha**__**  
><strong>__**Father:Sasuke-Uchiha**__**  
><strong>__**Pets:White tiger with 3 baby cubs and a Wolf pack(which they r very protective u'll find out later). And a Black Stallion.**__**  
><strong>__**-Story Start-**__**  
><strong>__**You were walikng to your gym class alone, like always then you found yourself on the floor. "Haha what a loser! Ahahahahahahahah" you then knew who it was, you got brushed yourself off and said "At leas t i don't hide behind a bunch of little bitches like YOU TOM!" you smirked and heard some cheer girl say"Man he is right about you Tom when ppl come after you, you send the other football players to do your dirty work". You then entered the gym and got scoled and you said "SUCK MY FUCKING DICK YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Which you then got sent to the office , for which some odd reason some one was hear to pick you up in a hour. As the hour went by you got all your stuf from ur locker did all chizz and stuff the you got scoleded by your principal and gym teacher Which th secratry lady interupted u guys and was talking outside wit the pricinpal, she then called you out there and the person was here to pick you up, you the asked"Who is it?" Principal"Your Uncle, which i may ad is very atractive!" you "I HAVE AN UNCLE! I THOGUHT I HAD NO FAMILY!" Principal" well hun ya thought wrong" you "umm.. is it alright if i get bag of chips and something to drink before i go?" Principal" sure i'llinform your uncle" you"riiiiigghht? my uncle?". you then walked to the cafeteria got in line bought your stuff and then as you were about to walk away "were ya goin' fatty!" you "thats none of your buisness tom!" it was the when he pushed you and you fell to the floor and everyone was then yelling "FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!" and that was when kakashi stopped him and iruka was helping you up it was then veryy quiet because the appeared out of nowhere and you then came back down to earth "let go of me!" you then pushed iruka away it was then when the bell rang and the principal was telling everyone to get to class it was just you four. that was when iruka notticed you were crying and you then yelled again "don't touch me!" you shaking/crying, because this was the very first time you needed help in anything you were taught on the street, that you needed nothing from anyone, and you learned that the hard way. kakashi tried to talk to you but it didn't work because you ran to your principal into her arms, because she was more like a mother to you than anyone else. She then said"Daniel this people are here to take you back home now, even if it pains me to see you go you have to go back now." you "NO! My home is here in america, here in NEW YORK CITY!" Principal" no actually daniel you from japan.." you"wha.. what.. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I'M FROM America! im from america.." you then broke down crying,and you then fainted. kakashi then picked you up and disappeared Principal"Goodbye, Daniel"she sobbed quietly.**__**  
><strong>__**CLIFF HANGER **__**  
><strong>__**ME:mwahahahhaah**__**  
><strong>__**you:why end it at the good part! *whiney like***__**  
><strong>__**Me:BECAUSE I CAN BITCH! LOL**__**  
><strong>__**You:thats not very nice *pout then starts to cry***__**  
><strong>__**Me: Don't cry i.. i.. I'LL BUY YOU A TWINKE!**__**  
><strong>__**You:...**__**  
><strong>__**Me: what don"t you want da TWinke * waves in face***__**  
><strong>__**You:*tackles me* TWINKE!**__**  
><strong>__**Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__**  
><strong>__**I hoped you liked it like i said it ws my very first one so plz rate and message me or else mwahahahhaah**__**  
><strong>__**oh and here is a pic of what you **__**  
><strong>__**full body:**_  
>WHat u look like<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know who i love! YAOI!(chap 2)

RE:CAP- "Goodbye" she sniffles.  
>-Story start-<br>You woke up in a strange room you then started freaking, if someone kidnappedyoui. You"where the hell am i?". your vision was blurry and it was hard to see so when you tried to get up, you tripped and fell over something. You sould tell it was all your stuff. (thinkimg) *THANK THE GODS IM HOME* -WHEW- you then got up and went downstairs to only see people You"mom,dad". When nyou said that you then passedm out(again XD), You woke uo(again lol). -ff 2 tomorrow-  
>me; im swey i like wrote so mush and i accidentl;y did something and ti got deleted :( *sniff sniffles*<br>~~~~~~~~~~~ STORY START X3 CX ~~~~~~~~~~~  
>You were now used to nwhat happened this past 3 days after catching up with your mom(Naruto) and your dad (sasuke). You woke to the sound of someone yelling which made you fall out of bed you then remember'd your dad saiod you were going to school today you then sighed because you didn't know what school you were going to. You got up and picked out really tight black red skinny jeans, misfits vans and a bless the fall t-shirt you grabbed your back-pack and went down stairs said hi and all that junk. You asked "so what the school likwe?" Naruto"umm wel..." you" huh? what is it ma" sasuke_ alot of other uchiha'sw go there and the brag about the caln and how strong they are but one kid didn't do any of thatand wel...he commited suicide..." you"oh... wel umm... im gonna go to schoolnow" you took some toast and waved goodbye saying "I3 you mom and dad i'll see you after school"  
>~~~~~~~~~FF TO SCHOOLCLASSROOM~~~~~~~~~  
>Teacher "Class we have a new student." The whole class went quiet, that was when the teacher what was your name you answerd. You"My name is Daniel" ?"Daniel what!" You"*sigh* Daniel Uchiha. But i like to go by my original birth name Daniel Henzai-Uchiha" after you said that some one saidso what are you gonna brag about yourself too!" You got really mad at this comment and this very angry like"NO! I'M NOT LIKE ALL THE OTHER DOUCH-BAGS!" That's when the teacher laughed nervously and sai "ok class lets get stared" you sat down andwas looking out the window thinking about stuff. When something happened that made you reaslly pissed {you thinking} <em>(what the hell!)<em> you looked down and saw a crimpled piece of paper.  
>- Cliff hanger -<br>sorry i have writers blockright now :P


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know who i love! YAOI! (chap. 2) ~when u met all ur new friends :3~

~~~~~~~~~ re:cap- {you thinking} _**(what the hell!)**_ you looked down and saw a crimpled piece of paper.~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>- You then opend and read the piece of paper *what it says* _**"Hey daniel my temari. Me and some of my friends were wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch?"**_ You looked and saw a blonde girl looking at you and smiling, you got kinda shy/scared and quickly looked away. You kept on minding your own buisness, when you felt this really, really sharp pain in your neck and back. And you saw some cocky dude smirking at you, and he said "What do you think your doing?" you noiticed people were now look at you two. You "walking to my next class like normal people." he then snickered at you and said "well you just came done the wrong hallway." You were _**~what the hell!~**_ You saw that blonde girl anga


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know who i love! YAOI! (chap. 3) ~when u met all ur new friends :3~

~~~~~~~~~ re:cap- {you thinking} ~_**what the hell!~**_ you looked down and saw a crimpled piece of paper.~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>- You then opend and read the piece of paper *what it says* _**"Hey daniel my temari. Me and some of my friends were wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch?"**_ You looked and saw a blonde girl looking at you and smiling, you got kinda shy/scared and quickly looked away. You kept on minding your own buisness, when you felt this really, really sharp pain in your neck and back. And you saw some cocky dude smirking at you, and he said "What do you think your doing?" you noiticed people were now look at you two. You "walking to my next class like normal people." he then snickered at you and said "well you just came done the wrong hallway." You were _**~what the hell!~**_ You saw that blonde girl again "Honestly Drake just because there is someone new you have to pick on them right away!" Drake snickered and let you go._** ~owww my ass."~**_ Temari helped you and asked you if you were ok. You" Yeah but who was that?" Temari "Oh him that's 'Drake Uchiha' he thinks, thats just because he is quaterback/captain of the football team that he is better then some people here, but he thinks he stronger then the uchiha or henzai clan" **  
><strong>~~~~ sorry folks i was being dum and press ed the backwards buttonand erased everything before this well FFto lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>you were walking with Temari over to her friends. You kinda scared and didn't know what to do, but you just smiled and blushed and put you head down. When you were about to start eating you heard a boy with a reall y deep voice asked didn't you have that much on your tray. You didn't answer, but then you another voice say **  
><strong>"Well maybe he's not that hungry Demetri" **  
><strong>Demetri then stuck his tounge out at Alex, and she threw a fishstick at Demetris face. **  
><strong>You "..." **  
><strong>Alex" Hmmm i thought that would make him laugh it usually makes people laugh."**  
><strong>Temari was just looking at Demetri and Alex like they were on crack. Temari "Guys it's his first day here so he's probaly freakin out right now" **  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~ff to last class~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>You were in gym and you didn't participate. because you didn 't have gym clothes so you were just watching everybody. You about to try and catch some Z's, when you heard yelling you saw Temari and drake at eachother. You got up and started to walk over there, when you heard drake say "Yea right as if i did that to her!" Temari"BULLSHIT DRAKE! YOU DID PUNCH ME!" That was when your protective instincts came in and you grabbed drakes shoulder and ask in a very scary voice" What did you do to her Drake!" Drakelooked at you and said "You think your so tough don't you? Just because your raising your voice." He then laughed in your face, it was then when you punched him in the gut and eeryone seen him fly all the way to the other side of the gym, you then turned your attention to Temari. You saw she looked kind of scared you just smiled. "Where did he punch Temari?" you asked with worriedness in your voice Temari "He p-punched me in my nose and stomach." you then looked at drake and shook your head. You"Haw dare you Drake." Drake"What!" You "I said How dare you Drake for hitting a girl!" Drake gapped at and tryed to say something you cut him off "Oh just save it for the principal." you then walked Temari to the nurses office and told her everything. Nusre" Oh my" the nurse went to go call both of your parents. You"Hey you ok" Temari"yea i'll befine but thanks for that" you smiled "well aren't we supposed to take care of the people we luv?" Temari blushed a deep crimson red. Temari "Oh wow um daniel i have a boyfrined..." You "Oh ok... OH! YOU I THOUGHT I MEANT THAT WAY NO,NO,NO, NOOOOOO! I MEANT LIKE A BROTHER AND SISTER WAY!" Temari"Oh im sorry!" You"Ik ;3" **  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~after that~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>ok so you mand temari became frineds along with the rest of the gang in the nxt cap ok im tired bck hurts and im getting writers block now! hey but here is a pic of temari and them:**  
><strong>Temari:**  
><strong>Alex:**  
><strong>Tammy:**  
><strong>Vincent:**  
><strong>Demetri:**  
><strong>Calcifer:****

and thats my ppl and well im will leave you all now and i hope you will plz rate and meassage i u will well bye! **  
><strong>oh and p.s the pic for alex didn't show here is a link:**  
><strong>**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/albums/a266/iSketchedMyLifeAway/Anime &imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_ew07VIjsdzsarrE2DTzr3r5WaqQ=&h=500&w=500&sz=80&hl=en&start=0&sig2=4XxjTX8zt5B1m_a-JxogRg&zoom=1&tbnid=MkZN9dwUjQkvrM:&tbnh=177&tbnw=177&ei=QkiATKbWCdSlnQeas4i6Dg&prev=/images?q=cute anime girls&hl=en&biw=1020&bih=464&gbv=2&tbs=isch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=376&oei=QkiATKbWCdSlnQeas4i6Dg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&tx=83&ty=101**


End file.
